One For All
by Angel Emille
Summary: Un androide se preguntó "¿Qué es la vida?". Todo lo que pasó después... fue su respuesta.
1. Capítulo 1: Hámster

**Hámster**

 _…gracias los archivos que halló la unidad 9S, cabe suponer que el sector 22 goza de suministros en combustible de alta prioridad. Se presenta a continuación el listado de bienes recuperables: 10 tanques de petróleo refinado, 2 generadores térmicos, uno de ellos en malas condiciones, 20 docenas de pilas térmicas, 44 conversores de "polvo biológico", 3 toneladas de plutonio, 2 toneladas de uranio altamente reactivo, 6 generadores de H_ _2_ _O…_ [20 páginas más tarde] _...Cabe añadir que la unidad 9S halló el desaparecido espécimen X118De en el interior de uno de los tanques de petróleo. Según reportó su operadora, X118De destrozó parte de la fábrica en su afanada persecución tras el escaneador. Se recomienda extrema precaución por parte de los pobres desgraciados a los que se les encasquete la tarea de capturarlo._

"Mmm… seguro que me regañan si lo expreso de ese modo. Tendré que reformularlo con eufemismos por doquier."

 _Se recomienda extrema precaución por parte de los_ _encargados de su captura. En el pasado los tranquilizantes demostraron su escasa eficacia. El uso de fuego no es una posibilidad a considerar. Por ello, se entusiasma efusivamente_

"¿Entusiasma efusivamente? ¿Qué narices estoy diciendo?"

 _Por ello, se_ _aconseja que los equipos se coordinen para guiar a la criatura fuera de la fábrica antes de suprimirla. Su alta capacidad regenerativa es un peligro para la biodiversidad que amenaza con desestabilizar los últimos restos de 'vida' tal y como la conocieron nuestros creadores._

La trasparente pantalla aguardaba con paciencia, ansiando que la siguiente oración fuese escrita en el informe. Detrás de la ventana abierta se escondían otras dos: el buscaminas y una plataforma de dibujo. Sobre ellas, un incesante chorro de números caía en cascada, actualizando constantemente la base de datos del peliblanco sentado a su mesa.

Sus pálidos dedos se tensaron sobre el escritorio. Tenía la garganta seca y los ojos pesados. Su vista se despegó de la pantalla para estudiar sus alrededores. La sala de comando estaba desierta a excepción de una operadora de cabello largo al otro lado de la habitación.

"Ahora que lo pienso, hoy era la sincronización." Se dijo a sí mismo al echarse sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Cerró sus ojos negros, víctima de unos pensamientos que no paraban de acosarle. La oscuridad que halló tras sus parpados no le otorgó refugio.

Se levantó de golpe, y sin decir más, se marchó del comando. Ni siquiera se molestó en aclararle a la otra operadora que hablaba solo, abandonándola en su confusión.

Su mente no era capaz de procesar ni un solo dato más. No con aquella tortura escarbándole la consciencia. A veces se planteaba muy seriamente extraerse el chip del SO para acabar con su sufrimiento, pero no serviría de nada: volverían a activarle.

En su perdido paso por el circular pasillo del bunker, el operador varón arrastró sus pies en búsqueda de un cuarto que tuviese su identificador en una placa. Caminó y caminó, sintiéndose como un hámster atrapado en un bucle ineludible. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa cínica.

"Hasta un hámster es más libre que yo. Él puede salir de su ruleta, y yo nunca pisaré la tierra…" Su murmullo inaudible despertó la curiosidad de un par de modelos C que charlaban sobre arquitectura humana. Cuando detuvieron su conversación para mirar al peliblanco, éste aceleró su paso.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta que buscaba, la cual se abrió automáticamente al detectar la presencia del androide que acogía en su interior. Tres pasos después, el peliblanco se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, la cual no le amortiguó con la gentileza que hubo deseado.

"Vida. Fuerza o actividad esencial mediante la que obra el ser que la posee. Energía de los seres orgánicos. Duración de una cosa. Hecho de estar… vivo." Y tras aquel repaso de la definición del concepto 'vida', suspiró hasta vaciar sus pulmones. "Si no estoy compuesto de células… ¿no estoy vivo?"

Tras darse la vuelta para desenterrar su cara de la almohada, se desajustó los broches que sostenían su máscara negra. Tenía un pequeño diseño de fumigador, pero según le habían dicho, parecía más el pico de un pajarraco. Al quitársela, sus labios fueron expuestos al vacío de su monótona habitación. Resecos y olvidados, era como si su boca no hubiese articulado palabra en su vida. Pero entonces esos labios se movieron.

"Si al carecer de vida no soy 'alguien', y la humanidad se escondió en la luna, ¿qué sentido tiene mi existencia? Fui concebido como una herramienta a la disposición de mis creadores, pero sin ellos aquí… ¿para qué?" Gimió al presionarse las palmas contra sus sienes.

El androide estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y reflexiones que ignoró cómo se elevaba la puerta de su cuarto por segunda vez.

"¿14O? Lamento irrumpir así en tu cuarto, pero te fuiste con una cara muy triste. ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la chica rubia desde la entrada, preocupación matizando sus finas cejas. 14O guardó un largo silencio, casi tan largo como su rostro de entonces.

"Siento haberte preocupado así. Estoy bien, solo algo agotado." Resopló este al reincorporarse, sin darle importancia a no tener puesta su máscara en presencia de otro androide. Aunque sus ojos eran usualmente inexpresivos, la forma en la que se mordía los labios delató su mentira, pronunciando el ceño fruncido de la visitante. Los ojos de esta, por otro lado, no podían ser más relucientes.

"Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, siéntete libre de hacerlo. Eres el primer modelo de operador hombre, así que si alguna vez tienes dificultades de algún tipo, puedes pedirme consejo con total libertad." Le garantizó la rubia al recortar las distancias entre ellos.

Un incómodo silencio se instauró, tambaleando la seguridad con la que la visitante derrochó su entusiasmo. Bajo el velo negro que le cubría el rostro, la chica apretó los labios con incomodidad. Mientras ella era paralizada, presa de la vergüenza, 14O se quedó boquiabierto.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, señorita…?" Comenzó el operador, incapaz de retroceder o moverse. Solo podía mirarla a sus brillantes y despiertos ojos.

"¡6O! ¡Puedes ahorrarte lo de señorita si quieres!" Se presentó con alegría. "¡Pregunta lo que quieras!" Añadió ladeando la cabeza un poco, incapaz de contener tanto espíritu.

14O agachó la cabeza para distraerse un poco al comparar sus uniformes. El de ella era el mismo que el del resto de las operadoras: tela negra ajustada al cuerpo y partes endurecidas en el pecho. La suya, por el contrario, era ropa holgada y que le quedaba grande. Una placa le rodeaba un hombro, pero no destacaba tanto como su contraparte…

"¿Cómo sobrellevas tú lo de la luna? Ya sabes… Eso." Eso de lo que no podían hablar bajo ningún concepto. 6O lo entendió de inmediato, apagando su feliz rostro acordemente. Balbuceó un poco, pero ninguna palabra inteligible se dignó a salir de su boca. "Perdón. No pretendía pegarte mi desánimo." Se disculpó el androide.

"Lo que hago es centrarme en el ahora. En lo que tengo que hacer." Confesó la chica al encontrar la resolución para hablar. 14O fue a replicar, pero antes de que pudiera, ella prosiguió. "Puede que no sea capaz de encontrarle un sentido a lo que hacemos los YorHa, pero me gusta ser de ayuda, y mi trabajo aquí me lo permite. Con eso me basta para ser feliz."

Aunque su velo cubría su rostro, por el modo en el que cerró los ojos se podía intuir lo que yacía detrás: una deslumbrante sonrisa. Una sonrisa impregnada de _vida_.

"Si quieres que sigamos hablando, me temo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Tengo un contacto programado para dentro de cinco minutos, y 2B se preocuparía si no la comunico. … O eso me gustaría a mí." Se rió mientras reculaba hacia la salida. 14O alzó su mano para impedir que se fuera, pero el caos en su mente le impidió articular ninguna palabra.

"Por cierto, me gusta el dibujo que estabas haciendo. Enséñamelo cuando lo termines, ¿vale?" Le pidió mientras se despedía con la mano, presta a regresar a sus amadas obligaciones.

Y tan pronto como vino, se fue. 14O se dejó caer sobre su cama y su mirada se perdió en el infinito. Sus manos alcanzaron su máscara. Le picaban los dedos. De repente quería seguir dibujando. Y tal vez reanudase la partida del buscaminas. Tal vez. Probablemente no. Pero nunca se sabe.

No tenía respuestas a las ansiosas preguntas de su consciencia; 6O no supo dárselas. Pero no importaba. Aunque no había resuelto nada, sentía un… extraño… alivio. Estar 'vivo' o no, no importaba cuando tienes algo que te gusta. Y 14O acababa de conocer a alguien que le gustaba.

* * *

 **Esta historia… *coge aire* probablemente no vaya a tratar solamente de 9S y 2B. Quiero decir, ¿para qué meter las cosas que les pasan a ellos y que ya conocemos? Si eso es lo que buscáis, jugad al juego, que está chulo y tal. Heheheh.**

 **Ahora, ojo. 9S y 2B son personajes importantes en la historia, y no creo que sea capaz de no meterlos eventualmente (vamos, que lo acabaré haciendo). En ese sentido, el eje central de la historia será mi OC, 14O. Si aún no os habéis acabado el juego (los cinco finales), no sé qué estáis haciendo en Fanfiction, nido de spoilers. Y sí, con ello implico que habrá spoilers tarde o temprano. En este capítulo he sido tan poco claro que no creo que os halláis dado cuenta.**

 **En fin. Sería guay que os gustase esta historia. Si por culpa de algo que leáis os quedáis rallados, podéis preguntarme. Si no se entiende algo, es mi fracaso, y si ese es el caso, me gustaría corregirlo, ya sea editando o resolviéndoos la duda.**

 _ **Fin de la sección de comentarios del autor. Que tengan un buen día.**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Pingüino

**Pingüino**

El bunker. Un trozo de metal orbitando la tierra. Hay quienes la defenderían, llamándola 'el último bastión de la humanidad', pero no eran humanos quienes la poblaban. 'Poblar'. Fundar uno o más pueblos. Ocupar con gente un sitio para que habite o trabaje en él. … ¿Procrear mucho?

"¿Cómo rayos significa 'poblar' 'procrear mucho'? Estos humanos son raros." Murmuró 14O sentado ante la pantalla de su escritorio en el comando.

"No creo que seas quien para decir eso de otros."

"Y te doy la razón, pero aun así… 'Procrear mucho'. No me digas que no te da repelús, 21O."

La operadora que tan rápidamente había criticado a su vecino de escritorio era de las pocas que tenían el cabello recortado. A diferencia de otras como 6O, su rostro transmitía una sensación de madurez y exactitud digna de los nuevos modelos.

"Dar repelús es una expresión insuficiente y terriblemente vaga. Asimismo, contestar a tu pregunta no es ni productivo ni estimulante. No te diré qué no te distraigas mientras trabajas, pero si vas a jugar a ese juego desfasado te pediría que lo intentaras disimular un poco más."

14O volvió a mirar al frente: el buscaminas estaba en pantalla completa. Presionó el dedo contra el botón de minimizar y detrás de la ventana que se escondió apareció un sinfín de procesos complejos, encriptaciones y documentos de texto escribiéndose por su cuenta.

"Jugar al buscaminas me ayuda a concentrarme, por raro que parezca. Bostezo menos." Sonrió el peliblanco. La operadora le fulminó con la mirada y decidió dejar de intentar razonar con él.

"La comandante no deja de asignarme a niños chicos… Rezo para que nunca conozca a 9S." Rumió para sí, desviando la mirada hacia el centro de la estancia.

La sala de comando tenía una enorme pantalla que sería de color azul si tan solo hubiera color en el bunker. Las operadoras no solían notarlo, pero los androides que hacían viajes frecuentes a la tierra no podían hablar de otra cosa.

La comandante de YorHa era un modelo femenino con un aura de excelencia. Parecía como si fuese incapaz de cometer errores, y cada palabra que salía de su boca iba cargada de determinación. 14O se planteó seriamente gastarle alguna broma para ver la cara que ponía, pero la cotilla de 21O, quien no tenía cosa mejor que hacer que espiar sus planes, le aconsejó que se detuviera. El espacio era apasionante, pero 14O no tenía ganas de explorarlo al ser expulsado por la escotilla.

Esa era otra. La escotilla. Podría parecer que no, pero el término 'población' era apropiado para lo que había surgido en aquel trozo de chatarra espacial. Se había dedicado una letra específicamente a la seguridad interna del bunker. Como la 'S' ya estaba pillada por los scanners, se tuvieron que conformar con la 'P' de police. La cuestión es que cuando se detecta una unidad que compromete la integridad del bunker, toman las medidas necesarias: capturarlo, desactivarlo, y si no funciona, se le expulsa por una escotilla cuya función es desechar… desechos.

Cada cierto tiempo, una operadora que examina los datos de un terminal en la tierra se contagia de un virus lógico que la vuelve loca. ¿Quién dijo que el de operador era un trabajo seguro?

"Oye, 21O." Dijo el peliblanco. "¿Te acuerdas de la última baja blanca?"

"¿Te refieres a la de 22O?" Preguntó la androide mirándole de soslayo, guardando algo de desagrado en su mirada. 14O asintió.

"Casi se le fue la lengua con lo de la luna, ¿eh? ¿Cuánto crees que duraremos?"

Aunque el operador varón tenía las manos en el cuello y los pies sobre su mesa, la pregunta que planteaba era más pesada que una bala de ametralladora TR203. Su compañera dejó el archivo que estaba analizando para mirarle de hito en hito.

"Tienes suerte que 3O y 5O estén fuera. Si te hubiesen escuchado, te habrías convertido en el siguiente en salir por la escotilla." Advirtió con una voz severa. Aunque la mujer intentó que predominara el reproche, la nota de preocupación en su voz no pasó desapercibida por 14O.

"Pues menos mal que eres más maja de lo que quieres hacerme creer, ¿verdad?" Sonrió. "Venga, dime. ¿Cuánto dices que durará esta… este teatro?"

Curiosamente, el archivo que 21O estaba analizando no era algo oficial. Se trataba de una obra de arte dramático que databa de miles de años de antigüedad. La mujer minimizó la ventana y giró su silla para mirarle de frente. Sabía que la palabra que pretendía decir al principio era 'farsa'.

Había un secreto que se había confiado a un puñado de operadoras. La comandante hizo hincapié en la importancia de que la información no se filtrase, pero para asegurarse de que nadie hablase, tomó las medidas necesarias.

Esas medidas se reflejaban en el uniforme de las operadoras. Sus ojos veían la verdad, a diferencia del resto de androides cuyos ojos iban vendados, pero no podían expresarla: por ello las máscaras. El comando que lo regulaba estaba en lo más profundo de su programación, y ni el más hábil de los pirateadores hubo sido capaz de burlar su encriptación.

"Los circuitos de 22O se frieron antes de que el virus lógico pudiera acceder a la información clasificada y retransmitirla a la tierra. Y aunque a ti se te fuera la olla del todo y te diese por revelarlo, te pasaría lo mismo. "Analizó la androide mecánicamente. Su compañero asintió, expectante. "Así que no creo que… la función vaya a terminar pronto."

"¡Has dicho función!"

"¿A qué viene ese remarque?"

"Me has seguido el juego de palabras. ¡Nunca lo habías hecho antes!" Celebró 14O, elevando la voz más de lo que a su compañera le gustaría. Incluso la operadora que se sentaba junto a 6O escuchó sus voceríos.

21O regresó a su tarea e ignoró totalmente a su ruidoso vecino. Viendo que nada de lo que dijese lograría recuperar su atención, 14O acabó desistiendo, pero no paró de sonreír detrás de su máscara de fumigador.

Antes de reiniciar el cálculo de la trayectoria y el ángulo que debía seguir la nave de carga modelo _PinGüino_ para entrar sin problemas en la zona de atraque, paseó la mirada por el otro brazo de escritorios y pantallas. Realmente no esperaba nada con ello, pero simplemente le apetecía verla. Era algo que todavía no entendía, pero no le disgustaba.

6O y él cruzaron miradas. Aunque él se quedó paralizado, ella le saludó con la mano y una feliz sonrisa. Tembloroso, le devolvió el gesto. Como si sus articulaciones hubieran perdido el aceite, se volvió a su pantalla y comenzó a abrir casillas de su buscaminas a toda pastilla. Estaba tan agitado que acabó presionando una bomba.

Un estruendo lejano resonó desde la plataforma de abordaje. 21O le dirigió una mirada asesina.

"Oh, es verdad. El pingüino tenía los frenos rotos por un ataque de las máquinas. Ups."

* * *

 **Me sentí un poco decepcionado al no ver la complejidad de YorHa. Quiero decir, ¿todo lo que ocurre en la maldita Tierra, un planeta razonablemente ENORME, tiene que estar mediado por 2B y 9S? La escala de la organización en su conjunto se me queda pequeña. Así, cualquier operación grande no lo es tanto.**

 **Pero basta de quejas. Nadie quiere oír a un quejica demasiado tiempo, ¿verdad? Nier Automata es un juegazo. Aunque Drakengard me incomoda. No sé por qué. Tal vez porque me son desconocidos. Tal vez porque me entró un dolor de cabeza cuando me leí un resumen. Heh. Resumenes…**

 ** _Fin de la sección de comentarios del autor. Que tengan un muy buen día._**


	3. Capítulo 3: Una mala idea

**Una mala idea**

"Gloria a la humanidad."

"¡Gloria a la humanidad!"

"Eso… lo de la humanidad…" Bostezó un androide de voz más grave. "¡Au!"

El día que 21O dejase de pegarle pellizcos, 14O podría ser un sinvergüenza feliz. Pero la felicidad y el deber no tenían que ir de la mano necesariamente. Era por eso que muchos androides elegían hacer de su deber su felicidad. Una decisión astuta, pero 14O era demasiado listo, o quizá demasiado tonto, como para imitarles.

"¿Qué ibas a hacer si te hubiese escuchado la comandante?" Le regañó la operadora en voz baja mientras la actividad volvía tras el discurso con las últimas noticias.

"Pues no sé. Tal vez pedir perdón." Contestó 14O encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero, eh. No es como si nos exigiesen absoluta devoción de todos modos. Tú normalmente dices esos rollos de 'gloria a la humanidad' como la que más, pero hoy no te has empleado tan a fondo. ¿Estabas leyendo algo interesante?" Adivinó con una sonrisa risueña.

"¿Otra vez espiándome? ¿Qué ha sido de tu buscaminas?" Se mosqueó la normalmente impasible androide, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no perder la calma.

"Últimamente he tenido mala suerte con las elecciones al azar. Esos taimados rincones sin salida no son justos."

"¿Y el dibujo? Si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que querías enseñárselo a la operadora número 6." Mencionó 21O, guardando una mueca malvada bajo su velo negro. Aun así, su malicia se expresó a través de sus ojos.

"¡Eso no te lo dije! ¡Lo escribí en mi diario! ¡¿Has leído mi diario?!" Se sobresaltó el peliblanco, descontrolando el tono de su voz. Una sola mirada de la comandante bastó para hacerle encogerse en su silla. No estaba muy contenta con él después del accidente con la nave PinGüino.

"¿Ves ya por lo que te dije que no era buena idea?" Se mofó 21O.

"Os encanta tener la razón. Mas sabed que no siempre estará de vuestro lado." Contraatacó 14O en un murmullo. Estaba citando la última oración de la obra que leyó su compañera. Si ésta se vio afectada, no lo demostró.

El operador frunció el ceño, molesto con ella. Su silencio dolía más de lo que ella sabía. Siempre lo había hecho.

A raíz de lo que le dijo 6O unas vueltas a la Tierra atrás, intentó sonreír más a menudo. Sin embargo, de todas las compañeras que pudo tener, tuvo que ser 21O. Ese modelo nuevo no era capaz de abrirse a los demás, y no importaba lo mucho que lo intentase: no lograba sacarle una sonrisa que no fuese burlona. Si no era capaz de hacer reír a su compañera, ¿cómo iba a ser un pretendiente digno de la operadora más resplandeciente de la sala de comando?

 _… tres ciclos a la izquierda hubieran bastado para neutralizar a la máquina código 33445328. La hoja Solemne pudo rasgar su escudo sin aparente dificultad, pero el dispersor de partículas imposibilitó la contienda a corto alcance. Si tan solo 21O fuera más abierta, estoy seguro de que podríamos ser buenos amigos. ¡Pero es rígida como el casco del bunker, y más terca que una mula en lo que las normas respecta! ¡A ver! ¡Que me enseñen dónde está escrita la norma de que no se puede ser agradable!_

"Huy, esto no va aquí." Susurró 14O una vez se dio cuenta de que permitió que sus pensamientos se filtraran al informe que hacía sobre una batalla contra un nuevo modelo de máquina. Estar haciendo 200 y pico cosas a la vez no era lo más sencillo, pero era lo habitual para un operador.

"14O, ¿estás bien?"

El operador se volvió, extrañado. No se esperó una muestra de preocupación tan evidente. No si venía de 21O.

"Te ves algo pálido. ¿Tenías cosas vergonzosas en ese diario?" Le preguntó 6O escondiendo las manos detrás de la espalda, inclinándose levemente hacia él.

Aunque no pudo adivinar el color de sus ojos, estos parecían relucir. ¿Por qué relucían? Objetivamente, no tenía sentido, y a un nivel físico era discutible que realmente reluciesen. Así que… ¿por qué le parecía a 14O que deslumbraba? Lo ilógico de aquel asunto le irritaba, pero al mismo tiempo le fascinaba. No tenía sentido, y al mismo tiempo sí. Si hubiera podido mover un músculo, habría abierto una ventana para escribir sus impresiones al respecto.

Si salió de su bloqueo fue gracias al golpe de alguien. Se habría vuelto para mirar quién fue, pero no quería desviar la mirada de 6O.

"¿Eh? Ah, no. B-bueno, tal vez sí, p-pero no es nada sospechoso. Heheh. Heheheh." Reaccionó el peliblanco, estimulando la curiosidad del número 6.

"¿Cómo voy a creerte si lo dices de ese modo? ¿Qué te parece si me lo cuentas de camino a la plataforma de aterrizaje? Quiero ver a una amiga que debe estar al llegar." Ofreció la irreprimible androide. 14O entrecerró los ojos instintivamente. Había pasado de 'deslumbrante' a 'cegadora'. En realidad eso es mentira. Pero le pareció gracioso hacer como si ese fuera el caso. ¿No sería gracioso? A él le hizo gracia.

"Claro, 6O. Nada me complacería más." En cuanto se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado honesto, se retractó de inmediato. "De un modo totalmente platónico y nada sospechoso, quiero decir. Ya sabes." Tosió.

"Cada vez que dices 'nada' seguido de 'sospechoso' me da la sensación de que ocultas algo." Bromeó la dulce operadora, jugando a hacerse la tonta. No sabía que era lo que ocultaba, no obstante.

"¡Será mejor que no hagamos esperar a esa amiga tuya! ¿No dijiste que se preocupaba por ti? Seguro que se sentirá triste si no estás ahí para recibirla." 14O encadenó una palabra tras otra para salir del bache, empujándola levemente de la espalda para que caminasen hacia la salida.

21O terminó la retransmisión programada con una de sus muchas unidades asignadas en la Tierra. ¿Cómo saber que no era 9S? No soltó un suspiro al acabar la llamada. Sin embargo, no tardó en soltar un suspiro tras acabar la comunicación, y eso que el contacto no era el escaneador. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre su pantalla, se detuvieron un momento y después se fijaron en la silla que todavía daba vueltas a su lado. Tardó un minuto en volver a concentrarse en sus tareas.

* * *

 **Me hubiera gustado seguir poniendo títulos de animales hasta tener todo un zoo, pero ya sería demasiado, y mula no suena tan exótico como hámster o pingüino.**

 ** _Fin de la sección de comentarios del autor. Que disfrutéis de un muy buen día._**


	4. Capítulo 4: Modelos antiguos

**Modelos antiguos**

YorHa. Una organización compuesta de androides cuya única función es combatir a las máquinas. Es el resultado del refinamiento de varias generaciones de androides construidos por la humanidad. Aunque los puestos de mayor importancia solían ser desempeñados por la última gama en ser instalada, los predecesores de YorHa todavía tenían su rol a desempeñar en la organización.

Un ejemplo claro de eso es Anémona, androide al cargo de la resistencia en la superficie terrestre, sección 21 del cuadrante norte. Anémona no es necesariamente alguien capacitada para la lucha contras las máquinas, pero su capacidad de análisis en el terreno y su largo historial de proezas le logró una posición de importancia.

En el otro extremo están los androides "recuperadores". La nueva generación de modelos R los sustituyó en sus labores de búsqueda y envío de bienes de la humanidad, por lo que los modelos viejos acabaron convirtiéndose en simples errantes. Vagan por la superficie terrestre buscando todo lo que pueden y retransmitiendo al bunker lo que encuentran, sin la esperanza de regresar nunca a casa.

"Oye, 14O. Perdona que te interrumpa con lo de tu diario, pero me gustaría consultarte algo." Pidió 6O.

El dúo de operadores caminaba a lo largo del anillo del bunker, en dirección al ascensor que comunicaba con el módulo para los hangares.

"Claro, dispara."

"Verás, resulta que una de mis unidades asignadas es una unidad de recuperación. Se llama R3. Ayer tuvo un encuentro muy peliagudo con unas máquinas, y por poco lo cuenta. Tuvo suerte de poder escapar."

"Siendo una unidad de recuperación, y encima antigua, no me extraña." Asintió 14O, reflexivo.

"Como ya no le envían nuevas órdenes, dice que se va a dedicar a encontrar toda la biblioteca de canciones de la humanidad."

"¡Vaya! ¡Una meta ambiciosa! Me cae bien."

"¿Verdad? Pero que la traten como a un cacharro inservible solo por ser un modelo antiguo… Me contó que dañaron su núcleo de refrigeración en su último encontronazo."

"¿En el sector 2 del sur? ¡Pero si eso está en la Sudamérica calurosa! ¿Por qué no pide un recambio? Ahora mismo no estamos muy lejos de esa zona."

"Intenté solicitarlo, pero cuando dije para quien era…" 6O se detuvo, quedándose atrás.

La operadora solía ser dócil y sosegada, pero en aquel momento tuvo que apretarse la muñeca para canalizar su furia de algún modo.

"¡¿Qué problema tienen con los modelos antiguos?! ¿Vamos a ignorarlos hasta que desaparezcan?" Protestó.

14O se preocupó del modo en el que un par de unidades P se quedaron mirándola. La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para que reanudaran su paso.

"Creo que lo hacen por temor a nuevos A2. Cuanto más vivimos mayor es nuestra _experiencia_. Esa experiencia nos permite ver las cosas desde ángulos nuevos. Al igual que A2, podrían acabar descubriendo el pastel, y nadie quiere eso. Desconectarlos de la red de forma permanente y monitorizarlos de vez en cuando es mejor que simplemente sumarlos a la lista de enemigos públicos para que se les de caza, ¿no crees?"

6O no contestó. Cuando 14O se volvió para averiguar por qué no hablaba, descubrió unos ojos dolidos fijos en él. Titubeó.

"No digo que sea justo. Yo también tuve mi crisis al respecta y mira lo que me pasó." Se defendió el peliblanco, reacio a profundizar en sus errores.

La operadora se encogió de hombros para finalmente suspirar. Ya casi llegaban al ascensor.

"Tienes razón. Lo siento." Se disculpó 6O, deteniéndose antes de entrar con él.

"No te preocupes. No se me volverá a ir la cabeza. Ahora tengo razones para ir con más cuidado." Sonrió el peliblanco, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla con el escalón.

"¿Y me las acabarás contando? ¿O son quizás lo que escribes en tu diario?"

14O agradeció la falta de color del bunker, pues de otro modo se habría dado cuenta.

"¡Te has puesto colorado! ¡Eso quiere decir que sí!" Notó ella.

"¿C-cómo? N-no es eso. Eh… Uf…"

Estar atrapado en un ascensor con la persona que le gustaba mientras ella se reía inocentemente puso a su corazón en un severo aprieto. El ascensor nunca fue tan lento como entonces, aunque, objetivamente hablando, fue igual de rápido que siempre.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, una unidad estaba esperando de brazos cruzados para entrar. Su vestido tenía un bonito diseño en el pecho, bastante gótico, y la falda plisada se abría para exhibir unas piernas casi tan grandes como bonitas, envuelta en medias y botas –con tacones- color carbón. Las mangas del vestido se ceñían al antebrazo con tela blanca, para abrirse en plumas justo antes de sus enguantadas manos.

Por si fuera poco, era despiadadamente guapa. Aunque tenía los ojos ocultos tras el visor, sus labios prometían ser carnosos y apasionados, caracterizados por un pequeño lunar cerca de su boca. Sobre su corto cabello plateado llevaba una diadema oscura que remataba la faena. 14O intentó adivinar la designación más probable de una unidad como ella, pero falló.

"¡2B! ¡Ya estás de vuelta! ¿Qué tal la unidad de vuelo? ¿Respondía bien a tus controles?" Bombardeó a preguntas 6O, olvidándose de su acompañante. La unidad de batalla modelo 2 apenas reaccionó ante la cálida bienvenida. Casi parecía indiferente. Casi.

"El tiempo de respuesta para los controles de la verticalidad era más rápido que los de la horizontalidad. Hay un poco de lag al disparar la ametralladora Falcon." Comenzó a analizar con una voz neutra. "Cuando intenté activar el mecanismo de eyección, estaba atascado. Por poco no lo cuento."

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Se van a enterar esos listillos de la designación M! ¡Voy a cantarle las cuarenta en bastos!"

"Inneces- ¿Eh? ¿6O?" Llamó 2B, sin éxito.

14O había escuchado algo al respecto. Al parecer, el mecanismo de eyección no era defectuoso por defecto. 2B había maniobrado a tanta velocidad cerca de la estratosfera que sobrecalentó la nave entera. Lo único de lo que se podía culpar a ese pobre botón era de no aguantar bien las temperaturas. Un tecnicismo a pulir, no un defecto de fábrica.

Sin embargo, 6O ya se había marchado hacia el largo hangar espacial, echando humos.

"Y ahí va…" Murmuró 14O, divertido.

Era cierto que 2B era más guapa de apariencia, pero era a través de las acciones donde 14O apreciaba más la belleza. En ese sentido, 6O seguía siendo su favorita.

"Un operador… ¿hombre?"

2B había comenzado a examinarle. Tenía la sensación de conocer a aquel androide, pero no lograba situarle.

"Oh, hola. Soy 14O. Veo que te llevas bien con 6O. Me ha hablado mucho de ti."

"¿En serio?"

2B amagó con decir algo al respecto, pero el silencio devoró esas palabras y destruyó la conversación antes de que pudiera nacer. Fue un silencio incómodo: el punto débil de un parlanchín como 14O. 2B entró en el ascensor y esperó a que el operador entrase también. Esperó bastante.

"¿No bajas?"

"¿Eh? Ah, no. Voy a quedarme un rato más por aquí. No hace falta que me esperes." Replicó el peliblanco haciendo ademanes con la mano. Entonces se agarró de la mascará y tiró de ella hacia fuera, revelando una sonrisa. "Gracias."

Si el gesto que 14O había ensayado hasta dominar a la perfección tuvo un efecto en 2B, desde luego no lo reflejó. Ni un solo ápice. La puerta del ascensor se cerró.

"Pues habrá que mejorar mis chulerías, o nunca lograré conquistar a 6O de este modo." Resopló el operador con mascara de fumigador.

Se sentó sobre unas cajas a observar cómo 6O les daba la lata a los mecánicos, haciendo especial hincapié en la irresponsabilidad que fue asignarle una nave defectuosa a su preciosísima 2B. 14O se lo pasó en grande observándola.

"¡Tú! ¡Estás sentado en contendores de plasma reactivo! ¡Levántate de ahí pero ya si no quieres volar por los aires!"

"Me estás tomando el pelo…"

Y, nuevamente, 14O metía la pata por quedarse ensimismado pensando en la enérgica operadora. Lo bueno: merecía la pena. … Siempre que viviese para contarlo otro día, claro está.

* * *

 **Tal vez os preguntéis si la historia seguirá el Armagedón que se les viene encima más tarde, a partir de que 2B y 9S conociéndose. En principio, no tendría ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Es solo que he elegido empezar mucho antes. Por lo del background, y tal.**

 ** _Fin de la sección de comentarios del autor. Que paséis un muy buen resto del día._**


	5. Capítulo 5: Motivación

**Motivación**

La pantalla seguía esperando nuevos comandos, pero quien debía dárselos no tenía ganas. Lo único que le esperaba una vez terminase su asignación era, como siempre, otra asignación. No tenía nada en contra de trabajar. De hecho, se consideraba una unidad bastante eficaz y diligente dentro de lo suyo. Su actitud desganada se debía… a otras causas.

El quintó suspiro escapó de la boca de la unidad escáner número 9.

Aunque lo intentase, no sabría poner nombre a su problema, y sin embargo era capaz de entender su naturaleza con tan lúcida claridad que hasta resultaba absurdo. Le hacía gracia, pero cuando se reía no era de felicidad.

Una nueva ventana emergió sobre la blanca cabeza del androide. Sus claros ojos se molestaron en leer la notificación, casi convencido de lo que se trataría. Era 21O, y quería que dejase de holgazanear en la cama de su cuarto y terminase de una vez el informe.

"Qué fastidio."

Hasta decirlo era un fastidio.

Otra notificación siguió a la anterior, pero aquella vez 9S ni le prestó atención. Se colocó su visor negro de vuelta sobre sus ojos y se levantó de su cama. Tal vez si le renegaba un poco a su operadora cuando terminase conseguiría un pequeño recreo. Estaba cansado de ser perseguido por armas biológicas o máquinas asesinas. Pelear no era lo suyo, y no le gustaba tener que hackear si podía evitarlo.

De pronto y sin venir a cuento, hackear se volvió necesario. Detectó una anomalía en el mecanismo de su puerta. La había sellado para que 21O no pudiera molestarle, montando un sistema de seguridad creado por él.

"¿Alguien está intentando conseguir el control? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién?"

Sus preguntas solo podrían ser respondidas una vez siguiese la ruta de entrada del invasor y leyese su identidad. Quién sabe, tal vez incluso le chamuscase algún cable por ocio. La regañina que se llevaría luego sería buena, pero merecería la pena.

9S se acercó a su puerta y posó su mano en ella. La segunda ventana emergente le siguió buscando su atención, sin éxito. Aquel nuevo desafío era una atracción mucho más interesante que el otro mensaje de 21O.

Ruta de acceso: mecanismos de cierre/módulo residencial/sección quinta/puerta 26. Modificación de privilegios. Lista de usuarios: 9S, 21O, 1P, Comandante y… ¿S5?

Un rápido asalto del atacante bombardeó con virus el sistema de acceso, cerrando las ventanas que el escaneador abrió. 9S aceptó aquel desafío y accedió al menú de emergencia. Desde él, aisló al atacante y limitó sus movimientos creando un cortafuegos que reaccionase a sus comandos. En cuanto hiciese su próximo golpe, otro respondería al mismo, reduciendo el encuentro a una competición de velocidad. ¿Quién sería capaz de conseguir hackear en el otro primero? 9S estaba bastante seguro de que sería él. Los 9S eran de lo mejorcito, después de todo.

El tal S5 trató de acceder al panel de acceso, lo cual extrañó a 9S. De todos los lugares para invadir el castillo… ¿y elige el portón frontal? Su nombre sugería que era un modelo antiguo. Seguramente se debiese a eso sus pobres habilidades de hacker. Contra 9S, no tenía mucho que hacer, pero al menos podría haber escogido una de las puertas traseras del sistema para atacar. O era muy torpe, o le estaba subestimando.

De pronto, la matriz de hackeo del escaneador más moderno sufrió un repentino cambio. Normalmente, la matriz era un mundo de dos dimensiones donde los elementos adoptaban distintas formas. Los androides eran representados por agujas parecidas a flechas. Aquel detalle permanecía igual, pero todo el suelo debajo suya se convirtió en una cuadrícula blanca. Al avanzar un poco, la placa sobre la que estaba se convirtió en un uno azul. Al pasar a la siguiente, se abrió un dos verde.

"¿Buscaminas? ¿Qué pinta un juego arcaico en el sistema?" Se extrañó 9S, ignorante de las reglas del juego. Una voz juguetona contestó, tanto dentro del sistema como al otro lado de la puerta.

"Es un juego injusto, la verdad. Los números denotan la cantidad de minas que lo rodean. Si activas una bomba, pierdes."

"¿Cómo estás haciendo esto? ¡Eres un modelo antiguo! ¡No deberías poder…!"

"Cogí tu cortafuegos y lo hice mío. Lo que ves es tu propia obra puesta en tu contra, con un par de retoques. Seré viejo, pero por eso mismo me conozco todos los trucos del manual." Contestó S5 abriendo la puerta sin problemas. Al otro lado halló a 9S apretando los puños y debatiéndose en el rumbo que debería seguir dentro de la trampa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le tenía delante.

El intruso entró como si estuviese en su propia casa. Se sentó en el escritorio del escaneador y comenzó a leer el informe a medio hacer.

9S comenzó a abrir placas a su alrededor en busca de la salida, pero no pasó mucho hasta que pisó una mina. El cortafuegos debía haberle frito el chip de su sistema operativo, pero S5 también cambió aquel operante. En su lugar, la flecha de 9S fue adornada con confeti. Un castigo… peculiar.

El androide se volvió al invasor en busca de una explicación. Sin embargo, lo primero que cruzó su vista fue el mensaje sin leer de 21O.

"¿Me envía un compañero a ayudarme con mis deberes? ¿Quién se cree que soy? ¿Un crío?" Se quejó el joven e inmaduro hacker.

"Créeme, te entiendo a la perfección. 21O siempre está regañándome por una cosa o la otra." Suspiró el intruso de máscara picuda. "Aun así, estoy seguro de que en el fondo no es tan dura como se cree. Si tan solo fuese un pelín más abierta…"

"¿Máscara de operador? ¿Y encima hombre? ¿Quién diantres eres?"

El enviado se encogió de hombros mientras le daba vueltas a la silla giratoria.

"Un simple androide que se divierte jugando al buscaminas. ¿Lo has probado?"

"La verdad es que soy más de shooters y bullethells. Así está programada mi matriz de hackeo." Contestó el escaneador, atraído por aquel tema de conversación.

"Así que ahora os hacen así, ¿eh? Sí que ha pasado tiempo…" Resopló el operador con un aire de nostalgia, deteniendo sus vueltas. Entonces se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su nuevo amigo. "¿Qué te parece si nos echamos una partida tú y yo?"

"¿Jugar contra otro hacker? ¡Me apunto! Si quieres hacemos maratón hasta que 21O llegue al límite de mensajes que nos pueda enviar."

"¡Me gusta cómo piensas!" Y entonces le ofreció un apretón de manos. "Ya sé cómo te llamas y tal, pero me gustaría formalizarlo. Así que… ¿cómo te llamas, 9S?"

El escaneador alzó una ceja, extrañado por aquella forma de preguntarle a alguien su nombre. Sin embargo, junto con su ceja se alzó una sonrisa. Le caía bien aquel modelo viejo.

"Soy 9S, el modelo más hábil en su campo, y también el más guapo." Bromeó cogiéndole de la mano.

"¡Ja! Pero no el más humilde, ¿verdad? Yo soy 14O, el compañero de tu operadora." Se presentó por fin el invasor.

"¿Cómo? Pero… en lector de identidades figuras como S5. ¿Te han reasignado?" Supuso 9S, explicando así el misterio de cómo una unidad varón hubo acabado en las filas de operadoras. Hay incluso quienes le envidiarían. 14O se rascó la cabeza, tentado de quitarse el bozal que le impedía contar la verdad.

"Más o menos. Digamos que metí las narices donde no debía y acabé de secretario."

"¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Debería cambiarme yo también?" Sonrió 9S, pensándoselo seriamente.

"¡Ni en broma! Aprovecharán tus habilidades procesando información para tenerte trabajando sin descanso. ¡Gracias a ellos he redefinido lo que es ser multitarea!" Gimió moribundamente. Junto a él se abrieron un par de procesos ocultos del análisis de datos que todavía no terminaba. "Anda, venga. Quiero ver tus habilidades en acción. A jugar, Nines." Dijo mientras habría una matriz de hackeo con todo el descaro.

En el mundo digital, su flecha era de una forma menos elegante y con astas, como si fuese el cursor de un ordenador viejo. El novato comenzó a investigar los controles, mientras que el veterano de los shooters se quedó muy quieto.

"¿Nines?"

"Es un apodo."

"Hasta ahí llego."

"¿Te molesta?"

"No, pero… Nunca me habían dado un mote." Sonrió el escaneador.

Para él era extraño. Siempre iba a las misiones solo, sin compañeros. Cuando regresaba al bunker, nunca tenía ni un rato libre y lo mismo se aplicaba para los demás. Entre tanto trabajo y en condiciones tan exigentes, la amistad solo florecía entre quienes trabajaban juntos, y aquello excluía 9S. Sin embargo, por una vez y, del modo más inesperado –gracias a 21O-, acabó haciendo un amigo.

El sentimiento sin nombre que tanto le molestaba antes se alivió un poco. Tal vez después de unas quince horas de juego hubiese desaparecido del todo.

"¿Está bien si yo te llamo One?" Preguntó educadamente Nines, cauteloso de no meter la pata en su nueva amistad.

"Como si me quieres llamar Jeremías el espartano. ¡Claro que puedes!" Bromeó One, comenzando a disparar a su rival en el juego.

"¡Oye! ¡Que todavía no estaba listo!"

"Mejor guárdate las excusas para 21O. Las vamos a necesitar."

"No te falta razón… Y ahora y sin más preámbulos… ¡muereee!"

Y con aquel grito de guerra, los escaneadores comenzaron a dispararse el uno al otro en su mundo digital. Si un tercero les viese, no conseguiría explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, pues a simple vista parecía que miraban al infinito como un par de tontos. A su alrededor, más y más mensajes comenzaron a apilarse unos sobre otros, a una velocidad creciente.

Inevitablemente, el destino proclamó vencedor al sucesor de la rama S, pues el modelo antiguo carecía de las últimas mejoras repartidas en cada actualización. El sistema de 14O, antiguamente conocido como S5, simplemente era incompatible. Los procesos de pulido de información crearon un nuevo formato más eficaz y de mayor capacidad que, por desgracia, S5 no podía leer.

"Tengo una proposición que hacerte, One." Comenzó Nines al apartar el mar de notificaciones.

"No me digas que vas a ponerte un hándicap para igualar el combate. ¡No permitiré tal deshonra! ¡Quiero una pelea justo!" Gruñó el operador, hambriento de victoria.

"¿Quieres actualizarte?"

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. One se había imaginado que la proposición tendría algo que ver con el juego, tal vez un consejo sobre las rutas de esquive de la lluvia de balas, o tal vez unas pautas en código que le ayudarían a cronometrar sus movimientos.

"¿Actualizarme?" Repitió el enmascarado, aturdido como si aquello fuese alguna clase de chiste cuya gracia todavía tenía que encontrar. "No puedo, soy demasiado antiguo."

"Eso no es problema. Dame un momento…" Nines se quedó en blanco durante unos momentos, dejando colgado a su compañero en la partida que echaban.

Mientras tanto, One se entretuvo ordenando las notificaciones de 21O por orden de cabreo: las menos molestas iban abajo, y aquellas en las que amenazaba con ir a por ellos ella misma estaban en la cúspide. Hizo una bella pirámide.

"¡Listo!" Avisó el escaneador, orgulloso de su trabajo. "He desguazado la información de las últimas actualizaciones en un formato que hasta tú podrías leer e incorporar a tu sistema. Te recomendaría que ampliases la capacidad de tu base de datos. Puede que se te haga un poco pesado toda la nueva información. Ten."

Cogió una pantalla flotante y se la puso delante de su compañero de juego. En ella pedía permiso para hacer una transmisión de datos desde la unidad 9S hacia la unidad S5. El dedo de One tembló sobre el botón de aceptar, pues no estaba seguro de que aquello fuese una buena idea. Sin embargo, una vez lo pulsó, fue como si ese pequeño ventilador que hacía ruido en el trasfondo de su mente se hubiese calmado por fin. Perdió un poco el equilibrio, casi como si su cabeza le pesase más.

"¿Ves? Deberías pasarte luego por electrónica a por un chip de ampliación." Sugirió el alegre androide. One le agarró de los brazos y le fulminó con una mirada seria a más no poder.

"Nines… no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así jamás."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Solo quería ayudarte!" Se molestó 9S al sentirse atacado. O tal vez solo tuviese miedo de haberse equivocado. Fuese lo que fuese, no lo entendía.

"Lo sé. Te he dicho eso porque no quiero verte en peligro." Explicó One en voz baja, con una actitud que dejaba claro de que sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Peligro? Te agradezco la preocupación, One, pero ya enfrento al peligro diariamente en el trabajo." Presumió el siempre juvenil y poco humilde escáner. El operador negó con la cabeza.

"Ese peligro no se compara al que te estoy diciendo. Contarte más sería filtrar información clasificada, pero… te diré esto al menos. Por un colega." Sonrió en un intento de suavizar las cosas. No lo consiguió. "Verás, en mi tiempo fui bastante parecido a ti."

"¿Tan guapo como yo?"

"Calla, que estoy intentando darle seriedad al asunto." Se rió One, tosiendo para recuperar la compostura. "Yo también fui una de esas unidades de alto rendimiento, capaz de hacer por mi propia cuenta el trabajo de diez como yo. Pues bien. No debes cuestionar las órdenes del alto mando."

"¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?" Se preguntó 9S. 14O miró al infinito que había detrás de su amigo. Frunció el ceño.

"Porque eres muy listo, y porque eres buena persona. Una terrible combinación, si a mí se me preguntase." Murmuró el operador soltándose la correa de su máscara. La confusión de 9S solo fue en incremento. Pese a que sus habilidades superaban con creces a las de su predecesor, éste tenía algo extraño… ¿sabiduría? ¿Experiencia?

"¿Te apetece apostar?" Dijo de pronto Nines, abriendo una nueva sesión de hackeo. "Si gano esta ronda, me cuentas a qué viene tanto misterio. No hace falta que te preocupes por lo que pasa si pierdo." Sonrió.

"¿No crees que vayas a perder? De acuerdo, trato hecho." Aceptó One. "Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haberme actualizado."

El siguiente duelo fue el más feroz de los que se hubiesen disputado con anterioridad. Los reflejos de 14O mejoraron notablemente, y no tenía pinta de que se estuviese empleando a fondo todavía. 9S se dejó de jueguecitos y le reconoció como un rival digno, sacando a relucir sus verdaderas habilidades. Sin embargo, su contrincante le atrapó con un amago y se proclamó vencedor rápidamente.

"¡Eso no vale! ¡Ahí deberías haber seguido avanzando a la derecha! ¿Por qué has cambiado de rumbo?" Protestó el perdedor.

"Porque sabía que entrarías en pánico si algo que no entraba en tus cálculos sucedía. Recibir un par de golpes no importa si yo te doy tres." Presumió de vuelta el vencedor, bastante orgulloso de su genialidad. "Y sobre lo que harás si gano yo… Bien. Prométeme que me harás caso y tendrás cuidado de no cuestionar demasiado las órdenes. Oh, y ten cuidado de las unidades tipo E."

"¡Vaaaaaale, vaaaaaaale! Lo promeeeeeto." Rumió alargando las palabras, todavía rabiando por haber sido derrotado.

"Con un _vale_ habría bastado, 9S." Dijo una nueva voz desde la puerta que se acababa de abrir.

Los dos holgazanes se volvieron lentamente, y al mismo tiempo, para descubrir con horror cómo el día del juicio final les había pillado por sorpresa. 21O soltó el suspiro más grande que se hubiese registrado en YorHa y les quitó el informe a medio-hacer de 9S. Acto seguido, la madura operadora salió del cuarto y regresó a su oficina en la sala de comando.

"¡Creía que nos iba a hacer papilla!" Resopló Nines, feliz de haber sobrevivido la que habría sido su peor pesadilla. One, sin embargo, se quedó boquiabierto. No terminaba de procesar que esa 21O les hubiese perdonado y encima les hubiese dado algo más de tiempo para jugar.

"Di lo que quieras, pero no sabes la suerte que tienes de tenerla como operadora."

Y tenía razón: no lo sabía. 9S empezó a hablarle de lo fría que era siempre que hablaban por radio. Ignoraba que detrás del estoicismo de su operadora había una amabilidad pasiva que no se mostraba en forma de palabras, sino a través de actos. 14O siguió sonriendo como un bobo un rato más.

* * *

 **Y aquí está el otro protagonista. Ya sabéis, el chavalín. Otro de esos "actos" de 21O que 9S no es capaz de ver es, de hecho, que haya enviado a 14O a ayudarle a terminar la tarea aun a sabiendas de lo que muy posiblemente pasase. Es una operadora muy buena en lo suyo. Diría más, pero prefiero que el resto quede a vuestra imaginación.**

 ** _Fin de la sección de comentarios del autor. Que pasen un buen día._**


End file.
